Episode 79: Who Guginoed?
"Who Guginoed?" was originally released on November 7th, 2011. Description This week, the McElroy brothers are celebrating their own birthdays. All three of them. They were all born on the same day, because their parents would never do something so cruel as to leave one of them out of shared birthday festivities. Suggested Talking Points Birthdaze, Trivia Stragglers, Itchy Secrets, Lump Sums, Heart's Desire, Five Minutes of Seaman Humor, Purest Truesilver, Goof Ya to Sleep Outline 00:44 - Intro - Justin and Travis harass Griffin about birthdays for several minutes 03:27 - My friends and I go weekly to a pub trivia night; about two months ago, two strangers asked to join our team. That was fine, but then they started showing up almost every week. This could have been okay, but they're both quite full of themselves, talk over the other people, don't let people provide questions to answers. They're sucking the joy out of our trivia experience, so how do we get them off the team? -- Team Crocoswine 12:44 - Is it acceptable when you have a back itch to scratch it on various public surfaces, like the corner of a wall or a shelf of some kind? -- Itchy in Indiana 16:35 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Jess, who asks: What's the stripper etiquette for canada? ? K this is a random thought, I have no intention of going to a strip club even though I am legal (fyi) its just this is bugging me. You know how in movies they toss strippers dollar bills? Well in Canada we have loonies and toonies, so, do you like toss coins at the person? Or are Canadian strippers more costly than Americans just because of our bill system? In Canada is the minimum bill tossing...rule is 5 dollars since that's our smallest bill? I'm honestly not trying to be rude, so if it offends anyone, I really mean no harm. 23:21 - What does a 17 year old male get his female friend of the same age for a birthday gift? I haven't been to a girl's birthday party outside of family and I'm confused as to what I should get her for a gift, if I should even get her one at all. -- Vexed in Vancouver 30:17 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Coocoo, who asks: OMG! My tropical fish are eating it? Someone jizzed into my aquarium and now my fish are feeding on it, will they get pregnant and what type of fish can I expect, will they hatch out like tiny mermaid things? 37:31 - MZ - Advertisement for Jordan Jesse Go 38:42 - Internet Celebrities: Chuck & Josh - How would one get rid of a muffin top? 48:50 - Monthly Observances 56:26 - Housekeeping 62:43 - FY - Sent in by Jason Helman, from Yahoo Answers user El Acho, who asks: Can you train a cat to know when it's your birthday? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Krista Whalen Category:Jakob Locker Category:Internet Celebrities Category:Monthly Observances